


Thine Love to me a Body Thine

by VampirePaladin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin





	Thine Love to me a Body Thine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“Sweetie, what do you think of this one?” Darth Zash said as she paged through the Intergalactic Fashion magazine as she sprawled out on a Sith Couch. A Sith Couch was like a normal couch only Sithier.

F!Inquister stepped closer, putting a kiss on Darth Zash anatomy in a way that was really sexy. “She’s cute but I can’t see you as a blonde.”

“You’re right and dying is a bitch,” Darth Zash said before she turned the page. Then she stopped. “I found the one!”

It was a muscled Mandolarian model.

“She’s perfect for you, darling,” F!Inquistor said. She pulled out her light saber. “Let’s go kill her for date night.”


End file.
